


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by serpentsunited1201



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Bisexual Fangs Fogarty, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Protective Veronica Lodge, Shameless Smut, Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, sweet pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentsunited1201/pseuds/serpentsunited1201
Summary: Y/N performs her cheerleading practice in front of some unwanted guests. One of them being her best friend, southside serpent, Sweet Pea. He also musters the courage to confess his feelings toward her, and she took the next, drastic step in their friendship……….
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

I sat on the small bench in the girl's locker room checking my phone for any notifications. I was waiting for the cheerleading squad currently, I always got there early just to relax for a bit. I heard the sounds of balls bouncing outside.

_Basketball practice._

My cheeks burned at the thought of Sweet pea all hot and sweaty, passing the ball while his arms flexed in the process. His jaw flexed as he concentrated on who to pass the ball too. The warm feeling in the pit of my stomach slowly formed.

  
“ EARTH TO Y/N!” Betty waved and yelled at me, I jumped up startled, my face red as a beet.

I coughed and got up, “ Erm.. sorry I was just..” Veronica narrowed her eyes at me teasingly. I walked awkwardly to my locker.

“ Who got you all flustered?” She flaunted, I faked laughed while I unlocked my locker and began undressing. The rest of the squad started piling in.  
“ No one... I was just thinking.”

“About?” Betty edged playfully nudging Ronnie. I sighed and turned towards them, hands on my hips.

“ Since when did you guys become Sheriff Keller to be questioning me like this?” I smirked at them, they giggled and went to change. I sighed in relief that they let it go. I looked at myself in the small mirror.

  
Why the fuck are you thinking of your best friend like that?

 _He’s your best friend, not some crush! Get it together!_ I angrily told myself.

“ Alright, bitches let’s get this practice going.” Cheryl’s booming voice pulled me back to reality, “ Today we will go over the choreography from yesterday so I hope your skimpy little legs can keep up, be ready in 5!” She spat, I sighed at the thought of the new choreograph, it was too…sensual. I’m more of a conservative person. Each time our skirts got shorter and the top had “shrunk” according to Cheryl.

I walked over to the large mirror and saw how the skirt hugged my curves and the top laid just 2 inches above my belly button. I twirled side to side and to my surprised I soon realized I forgot my spanxs in the dryer this morning. I gasped as I saw my black cheeky panties peek through. V and Betty walked towards me.

“ Guys I forgot my spanxs!” I whispered-shouted, they smiled comfortingly. “ Don’t worry Y/N I don’t think we share the gym today! You’ll be fine!” Betty said as she gave me a reassuring pat.

“ Come on, let’s go ladies!” Cheryl roared and the three of us followed her out the locker room into the waxy-sweaty smell of the gym. Suddenly, the echoes of boys yelling and bouncing balls increased as we got closer. I nervously chewed on my lip once my eyes landed on a sweaty Sweet pea. I avoided from glancing over his flexed and wet muscles.

“ All right boys! Get your sweaty asses out of my gym, we have to practice!” Cheryl took the basketball from the floor (which was meant to go in). Sweet pea glanced through the group of girl but didn’t really pay attention to faces but more on Cheryl’s presence.

Reggie walked up to her angrily, “ Not fair! We have a game soon!”

“And we have a choreography to go over, so beat it bulldog!” She sneered at him, she threw the ball towards him and sashayed away to connect her phone to the gym speakers.

The girls whispered to each other blushing as they pointed at the sweaty-hot basketball players. I rolled my eyes as they eyed Sweet's and Fangs up and down.

  
“ You all right?” V asked, I nodded and scoffed. “ Perfect.”

“ Cheryl I hope you don’t mind but my boys wanna stay and watch.” Reggie yelled with a huge smirk on his face as they migrated to the bleachers. My heart started racing. _Fuckkk_

“ Whatever,” She yelled, then she looked at us, I got in to my place which was right up front. _GREAT!_ “ 5,6,7,8.” Then the song boomed in the gym, my eyes finally met with my best friends.

Sweet was looking right at my his lip in between his teeth. My cheeks burned. **Hit me baby one more time** played earning some whoops and hollers from the boys. I gulped and focused on the dance. I swayed my hips as moved, hands on my hips, up in the air and walking toward our formation.

_Hit me baby one more time_

We all bent over to the side one hand on our thigh and the other caressing our popped out hip and ass, followed by a turn. Our backs facing them as we swayed our way down and up hand in our hair. I knew they could all see my ass but the song was so loud I focused more on that. We finished it off with some flips and at the ending I was set to squat and throw my head back. My eyes caught Sweets shifting in his seat, but clapping along with the others. I smiled softly at him and he winked back.

I was making my way back into the locker rooms when my name was called. I turned around to see a messy haired Sweets.

“ Do you need a ride? Might as well take you since ya know?” He asked kindly, my heart fluttered.

“ Yeah sure, let me get my things.” He nodded and pointed towards the doors.

“ I’ll see you by the doors?”

“ See you then.” I winked at him, and walked towards the locker room.

I purposely left my cheerleading outfit on and walked out last from the locker room. God, seeing Sweet Pea sweaty and heavy breathing always clouded my judgment—making me weak. I walked out to the doors and there he was, the wind messing his messy wet hair. He slightly lean against his bike, looking out to the sunset of Riverdale.

“ It’s beautiful, hm” I hummed as I walked towards him. He turned around slightly flustered.

I giggled at his state, “ You scared me.” He chuckled a hand on his chest

_The veins in his arms popping out._

_His long fingers_

“ Erm…Y/N?” Sweets cleared his throat, he pulled me back from my dark thoughts. I blushed madly that he caught me staring at him.

“ Um… can I get any weirder.” I laughed it off, he also laughed and helped me with my bag. Just as I was about to climb on the bike behind him when he said, “ I guess you’re gonna flash the cars behind us also.” I smacked his back and he laughed.

“ Hey! Keep your eyes on the road.” He started the bike, and just like he said the wind and speed whipped up on my skirt. I shrieked softly and held on the Sweet pea harder. I felt his body shake against me in amusement. I huffed out in annoyance.

At a stop light we came to a halt. “ Please tell me my best friend from birth, did not see my-”

“ Black lacy panties, yep we ALL saw them.” He laughed, my face hissed as it heated up.

  
“ UGH..” I groaned throwing my head back.

“ Best post- basketball practice view ever.” He stated with a wicked smirk on his face as we zoomed off towards my home.

I hopped off the back once got to the driveway of my house on the northside. I caught Pea glancing at my ass when I hopped off. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

“Really? If you’re gonna look don’t make it so obvious.” I smirked playfully at him, he scoffed.

“ I wasn’t looking.” He denied playfully

“ Mhm, sure. Well, thanks for the ride Pea-“

“Wait.” He climbed out of the bike and gave me my bag but stood hesitantly rubbing his neck.

“ Yes?”

“ How do I say this um-" He nervously mumbled, avoiding my eyesight.

“ Is there something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable? Because in that case-“ I rambled on with a burning hot face. S _hit, I knew acting all flirty would be weird._

  
“No!” He yelled but realized he yelled so he coughed, “ I mean no, it’s….. I think I like you.”

I arched an eyebrow at him, “ Pea I like you too, that’s why we’re besties!” I casually said trying to hide the enthusiasm that he felt the same.

He rolled his eyes and looked down.“ Never mind-“ he turned around to leave. _Go for it! Tell him!_ _He likes you- likes you!!!_

“ Pea wait!” I stepped towards him, he turned around annoyed. My hands touched his arms and I looked up at him. _fuck, he's so tall!_

  
“ Sweet pea I like you too, and like a lot.” I stifled a laugh as I looked up at his dark eyes. He smiled like I’ve never seen before.

“ Hell yeah you do!” He smirked as he reached in for a hug but pulled me up. I gasped at the sudden change of height and instinctively wrapped my legs around him.

I held on to his neck as I lowered my lips onto his. We kissed softly and slowly, my heart beating like crazy and my skin feeling fuzzy and tingly. It felt like I was being shocked in the best way possible.

 _Thank god mom and dad are gone_ , I thought as we crashed through my front door. My hand grouping his hair as he blindly steered us into my room and up against the closest wall. My back hit the wall with a thud making me groan into the heated kiss.

“ Pea..” I whimpered as his lips trailed down to my neck.

“ God, please let me fuck you in this, it’s driving me crazy.” He moaned out against my throat sending straight shock to my lower region. His hand found my thighs and slid up under the skirt and into the hem of my black lace panties. I sight softly at his warm touch.

“ Bed.” I breathed and he carried me to the bed where he threw me down with a slight bounce.

I looked up at him through my lashes as I sat at the edge of the bed.

“Your really about to fuck your northsider friend huh? “ I said in a breathy voice, he pushed my back on the bed and crawled up on me.

“Oh baby you don’t know what is coming towards you.” My legs shook at the realization that all those daydreams were finally happening. In seconds I had Pea’s shirt off, his basketball shorts followed. Our lips finally finding each other again, our tongues fighting. All of a sudden Pea ripped off my panties, man was I pissed.

“ SWEET PEA!?” He chuckled darkly “ I’ll get you knew ones." He distracted me with his fingers finding my practically dripping core.

“Holy fuck-“ his eyes wide.

  
I bit my lip slightly embarrassed, “ I was already thinking about you before cheer practice.”

“Oh really? “ he taunted as he saw my flushed state, his fingered teasing my entrance. I whimpered softly, eyes rolling back.

“ Pea please..” I begged as my hands reached for his shoulders.

“So, me working hard at basketball practice get you going baby?” He tsked tauntingly, I shut my eyes at the feeling of one finger going in.

“ Fuck yes” I breathed out heavily, I bunched up my skirt around my hips in urgency and spread my legs wider.

  
“ Please pea I need this.” I practically cried at the feeling of no friction . Next thing I knew his fingers rubbed my bundle of nerves so fast I could come right there. Pea left sloppy kisses on my neck as his finger did wonders. My nails scratched his shoulder up, my other hand balling up around the sheets.

“ OH MY-“ I yelped out in pleasure my mouth open, head thrown back, back arching up on him.

“ Come on baby cum for me.” He whispered in my ear softly.

“ SWEET-“ I groaned loudly as he keep his fast fingers in place. Suddenly my hips shook and my eyes saw white. My breathing heavy.

My hands instantly went to his underwear to free his pulsing member. His groans and sighs got me all hot and bothered all over again. I pumped him in my hand as I looked into Peas dark eyes.

  
“ Fuck me till I can’t walk tomorrow at school.” With that Pea balled up the skirt in his hand and lined up in me.

  
“ You asked for it.” He spat darkly as he rammed into me without warning.

  
“ SHIT…Shit” I yelped as I looked at chiseled body glistening in sweat as he concentrated into fucking me. The rich feeling of bliss oozing all over my body with each thrust.

  
“ Pea...harder!” I moaned sending Pea into overdrive, I pulled him down for a hot kiss as he fucked me, skin clapping.

  
“Fuck, you're so wet.” He groaned into my mouth, I sighed and whimpered as his dick hit that spot endlessly.

  
“You like fucking your northsider friend in her cheerleading outfit? What would the serpents say?” I whimpered at him. Honestly I was surprised at the amount of courage I had to say all of this, bedroom talk always made me shy but with Pea I was someone else.

  
“Fuck them, keep talking like that and you won’t come again.” His hand forcefully held my chin. His eyes darker then ever as we stared at each other.  
My eyes rolled back as his fingers found my bundle of nerves again as kept his forceful pace.

  
“Fuck, fuck pea yes please” I pleaded

  
Pea was on cloud nine, watching you beg and shake as he fucked you , God he is so glad he confessed about his feelings. Her dirty words edging him on to the point he would come. But fucking her in that outfit was sending him to a place with no return.

  
“ OH MY- “ You screamed yanking on the sheets back arching, your clothed body sweating. Sweets was starting to become sloppy especially after seeing you melt below him.  
He held my chin between his thumb and finger making me look into his eyes.

  
“ Let go baby” with those 3 words my eyes rolled back legs shaking, hands flying anywhere or everywhere. My mouth letting out profanities and Sweet Pea's name on repeat. Sweet pea had pulled out just in time to come on himself and his hand.

  
He laid next to me as I we both tried to catch our breath. I sighed once I felt my heartbeat back to normal.

  
“ Soo” Pea started glancing at me. I turned to look at him. I started to laugh hysterically.  
“Hey, not great for my self esteem.” Pea pouted as I laughed.

  
“ I just can’t believe we finally fucked, you know I’ve dreamt of this a lot.” I kissed his cheek softly. He blushed.

“Well now that I fucked my best friend will you go out with me sometime m’lady.” Sweets jokingly teased, I cupped his face. I loved seeing this side of him, the soft side.

  
“ I gladly will beanstalk.” I giggled, earning and groan from Sweets as we cuddled up.


End file.
